1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp-holder for a fluorescent lamp, and, more particularly, to a lamp-holder for fluorescent lamp which is capable of receiving a fluorescent lamp by simple pushing operation and allowing the fluorescent lamp to be easily replaced by anybody, and which is also designed to electrically connect the fluorescent lamp with terminals from a power source, thereby preventing short circuit due to bad electrical connection, and thus lengthening its service life.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a common lamp-holder for fluorescent lamp is designed to have a holding recess for receiving and holding each of metal caps displaced at the opposite ends of a fluorescent lamp. The holding recess is usually provided with a pair of fitting grooves each having a strip-shaped copper terminal adapted to be contacted with each of pins extending outwardly from the metal cap.
The operation for inserting a fluorescent lamp in a lamp-holder of this type may be performed in a such way that a user carefully inserts the opposite ends of the fluorescent lamp into both lamp-holder of a lamp assembly concurrently and then rotates the fluorescent lamp about its longitudinal axis to cause its contact pins to contact with the copper terminals.
Therefore, the operation for inserting or withdrawing the fluorescent lamp into or from the above mentioned conventional lamp-holder is considerably bothersome and difficult because the user must carry out the operation while lifting his eyes to the lamp-holder under the condition of holding up the fluorescent lamp for a long time. Hence, this may cause replacement of the fluorescent lamp by a person of short stature or an old and weak person to be difficult.
Furthermore, since the conventional lamp-holder for fluorescent lamp is configured such that its fitting grooves, in which the contact pins are fitted, are not sufficiently wide to smoothly receive the contact pins, and the copper contact terminals displaced at inner sides of the fitting grooves are outwardly biased owing to their resilience, the fluorescent lamp is held in a such way that only one point of each of its contact pins engages with each of the copper contact terminals, thereby causing the electrical contact between the contact pins and the copper contact terminals to be unstable. On this account, short circuits occur frequently, resulting in shortening of service life of the fluorescent lamp and poor electrical connection therebetween.
In addition, since the fluorescent lamp is held by partial engagement of its contact pins with the contact terminals, the fluorescent lamp is likely to be withdrawn from the lamp-holder under the condition of being subjected to vibration or shock, as in such means of transportation as a train, a bus or the like. Hence, it is impossible for the lamp-holder to be used with a cheap mass-produced fluorescent lamp.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a lamp-holder for fluorescent lamp that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is object of the present invention to provide a lamp-holder for fluorescent lamp which is adapted to allow easy replacement of a fluorescent lamp by a simple pushing in or pulling out action.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lamp-holder for fluorescent lamp capable of firmly holding a fluorescent lamp such that it can be used even in such means of transport as a ship, a train or the like which is likely to generate intensive vibration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lamp-holder for fluorescent lamp capable of making contacts with contact pins of a fluorescent lamp reliably and stably to prevent short circuits, thereby lengthening its service life.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a lamp-holder for fluorescent lamp comprising a lamp-holder body fitted to a fluorescent lamp assembly and extended downward, an resilient annular holder provided at an inner side of the lamp-holder body and having an access opening facing downward, and a guide bar provided in the annular holder and at the inner side of the lamp-holder body and extended downward, which has an arcuate guide surface at its lower end.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the present invention as claimed.